


Jenny Vs. The Ruiner and Madame Vastra Vs. Mr. Self-Destruct

by John__Doe



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Interspecies Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John__Doe/pseuds/John__Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was bored, and thought of a strange little AU I call: Mr. Ruiner AU.</p><p>Idk, its Trent Reznor m'kay? Look him up. Its from the Song Ruiner by Nine Inch Nails </p><p>I thought it'd be interesting to give depression, pain, anxiety etc names.</p><p>Also a new writing technique.</p><p>One-Shot = Writing mistakes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jenny Vs. The Ruiner and Madame Vastra Vs. Mr. Self-Destruct

**Jenny Vs. The Ruiner and Madame Vastra Vs. Mr. Self-Destruct**

            It started when her parents shunned her. Jenny had this voice in her head, which she couldn’t shake off. It melded into her thoughts, invaded her privacy, and piled the guilt over more guilt. She would battle with The Ruiner every day for the past ten years. He would cause her so much stress and despair. She wouldn’t talk to Vastra about it, because she’d seem crazy for having this doubt – this evil – trapped inside her. Cooking her from the inside out.

            It began in 1887 for Vastra. After the death of her sisters in her hibernation unit… she wanted her retribution. She killed a plentiful number of innocent people before The Doctor finally convinced her to seek Justice without murder. She was quite annoyed with that decision, but obliged anyway. Mr. Self-Destruct wanted her to kill. It made her feel valid, like she was doing something _right_. It’s difficult to explain, but it made sense to her. It wanted her to kill, and it wanted to kill her. It would always sit back, and pour horrific memories into her mind like a parasite.

            Jenny had battled and almost lost to The Ruiner three times. The first was only a month after “the incident”. The next was after she was saved by Vastra and The Doctor from a gang of men. She was grateful for their service, but had fallen deeper into depression in the after-math. She was homeless, jobless, and hopeless. She attempted suicide for her third and final time (so far), when she was almost raped for the second time. Vastra had used her tongue to poison them, but it left Jenny scarred. She met The Ruiner again when that happened, and it almost hurt to not have him around. She liked taking everything out on him – or well, it – because it felt like the right thing to do.

            Vastra, on the other-hand, had fought Mr. Self-Destruct many a time. At least eight by the time she met Jenny. You see, Vastra had nothing at this point in time. She was also homeless, jobless, and _very_ cross. The first time was when she had realized what she had leeching off her suicidal thoughts. She felt even more hopeless than you could imagine. Her entire family, if you could call them that, were murdered. Her second mental war was when she met The Doctor. He was a different man then, literally. He was very cross with her, and practically forced her to stop killing. He terrified her when they first met, she was the beast, and he was the trainer. Her third battle – and probably the worst of all – was when she had almost been caught. She would have probably been forced into a Freak Show, or Zoo for looking different. She wanted to kill herself more than ever when they had broken her leg. They beat her with a bat, and caused a lot of damage. They thought she was some sort of wild animal that needed training… well, I say training, but it was more like a beating. But finally, The Doctor had gotten a job for her at Scotland Yard. She would become The Great Detective.

            But the way Jenny got a job with Vastra wasn’t from being saved. Jenny was a crooked thief. She stole a lot of money, but she wasn’t a stingy person, so she gave some away. The Ruiner hated that, and tried to get her to stop, but it wasn’t able to. The Ruiner wanted to RUIN her, and it did. She wanted to go straight for at least six months before The Doctor stopped Vastra from killing Jenny, and made Vastra give her employment. He was stern, and terrifying. But she thanked him every time she could, because he had saved her life twice! She had now been working for a year when she began to develop feelings for a certain Lizard Woman. It was slow at first, and Jenny didn’t even realize it until it was too late. Lingering eyes, dirty thoughts, a multitude of improper ideas. She obviously knew that Vastra wasn’t human, but something about her seemed… better? Better than a human in fact. She was definitely growing an attachment to Vastra, and Jenny noticed that Vastra was too. She’d feel her gaze as if it were burning a hole through her body, and sometimes Vastra would initiate slightly intimate actions, like shoulder rubbing, and just the simple stuff. It went on for a while, being too scared to ruin a good friendship. That’s exactly what The Ruiner wanted. It wanted Jenny to be alone, and desolate her will to go on. The Ruiner wanted Jenny to _die_.

            It took a while, but Vastra began to notice those intimate things as well, and enjoyed them. She was still terrified of breaking a great friendship. That fear was stirred up by Mr. Self-Destruct himself. She loathed him, but he would never ever go away. He was trapped inside her mind, and he would force painful feelings onto her almost constantly… that is… when Jenny wasn’t around. You see, Jenny seemed to cancel him out, and force him into the back of her mind. Still existing, but in the background. Dimmed if you will. She loved not dealing with Mr. Self-Destruct constantly. She also felt her feelings ever growing. It was nice, actually. She adored the human, and often had less than pure thoughts. She still had that lump in her throat stopping her from asking Jenny on a date. She felt that doubt seep through the pores of reality, and the pain of Mr. Self-Destruct beat down on her. She thought that her affection could be caused by Mr. Self-Destruct, so she doubted it. This thing – Mr. Self-Destruct – has many forms, but he is all the same. She tried to muster up all the courage she could, but she didn’t have as much money as she would have liked. She couldn’t have been able to take Jenny out _any_ where nice. The best thing she had – at the moment, was an empire of dirt, buried underground for eternity.

            The thought scared Jenny. Vastra rejecting her. What would happen to them? Well, it wouldn’t be good. Jenny could lose her job, her home, and most of all Vastra. She dreamed of many consequences that could arise from what she wanted to do so desperately. She had felt as if Vastra rejected her a thousand times, but that was false. Vastra would have accepted, that is, if Jenny asked. Jenny formulated a plan to ask her on a date, but would require a lot of hoping, and begging of the gods. The Ruiner piled doubt onto her plan like watering a garden, and growing seeds of doubt and worry in her plan. She had already set it up when she wanted to bail, but it was already in play at this moment. The Ruiner made Jenny feel even worse, as he berated her with her own stupidity. She sucked it up, and went through with it anyway. Jenny made sure to admit some of her feelings in the note, which she sprayed with perfume, and other smells to remove her own.

            There was a note left for Vastra requesting a tad bit of her time. It was sent by an unknown person. Vastra was very curious, and decided to meet this person. They requested Up-Mile Hill as a meeting place. They hill was popular by murder enthusiasts by the mass murders committed there. Jenny thought it was a good fit, as Vastra still killed some of London’s worst. There was the almost smell of death, and suffering there. Mr. Self-Destruct made her think it may be a trap of sorts, but she could easily take on at least four men, so she was in safe hands. Vastra made her way up Up-Mile Hill at 5 PM, and saw someone sitting on a bench. The unknown person was there. Vastra had known that the person liked her, and she planned on telling them that she wasn’t interested – only Jenny – or that she was lesbian. She was now close enough to smell the unknown person… but it was familiar. That couldn’t be right? Could it? It was Jenny. A thousand questioned were fired in a barrage into Vastra’s mind as she puzzled of her predicament. She wanted to be with Jenny, and distill Mr. Self-Destruct from her mind, but was it possible that the same thing was happening to Jenny? Did she have her own demon enveloping her thoughts, and adding anxiety, pain, doubtfulness, and another amalgam of painful emotions?

            There was motion behind Jenny. She turned around, and saw Vastra – her veil was up – but Jenny knew it was her. “Jenny?” asked Vastra, and Jenny’s anxiety levels literally exploded. She didn’t know what to do. She was panicking at this moment, so she bolted away from Vastra. Salt-infused tears dripped down her face, as she realized what an idiot she was thinking that Vastra liked her back. As she was running she felt someone grab her arm, and it made her stop right in her tracks. Her eyes had puffed slightly, were red with tears, and soaked. Vastra made no attempt to speak, but she did place her hand on Jenny’s tear-stricken face. She wiped the tears off Jenny’s face with her thumb, and kissed her.

            Vastra didn’t even know what she was doing at the moment. It hit her like a horse ‘n buggy. It gave her peace of mind, the kiss. It only lasted a minute or so, but it made Vastra realize something. She could fight back, she could fight Mr. Self-Destruct, and destroy him. Sure it would be hard, but it was definitely possible. Words weren’t needed, as they split apart rather quickly, as a tiny crowd of four people formed watching. She put down her veil, and accompanied Jenny back to their homestead. They’re not the Paternoster Gang yet, though. They haven’t even moved yet, or thought about moving for that matter.

            Jenny was blushing a fair amount, but cooled down as they left Up-Mile Hill. They walked back arm in arm, which turned a few heads, but nobody interfered. The Ruiner had returned one again, making Jenny’s anxiety pound in her ears, and her breathing accelerate. She felt as if she’d break down, and she wanted to die. But she held on for dear life now. She had something to look forward to now, and that was Vastra. She had someone now who cared about her. Vastra obviously cared about the humans well-being from the start, even if Vastra was belligerent at first. They returned to their place of dwelling, and took to different rooms. Jenny took her own room, and decided to read some, whilst Vastra took the Common Room to read up on current cases that needed solving. While Jenny read, she felt The Ruiner appear again. He was cold, black, hollow – no, he’s _broken_. She hated being a puppet for evil forces, but what choice did she have at this point? She couldn’t fight herself – where The Ruiner resided – because it would kill her. She attempted to ignore him, and read the next chapter of her book.

            The only thing Vastra could think about now, was Jenny. They’ve kissed – once – so that’s a start, right? She couldn’t focus on the case files, and delineates Jenny. She thinks about everything that Jenny is, and what her drawbacks, and her advantages. She had an excellent figure, and a thick accent which Vastra admired. She decodes everything she could think about Jenny, and writes it down on a notepad. She wishes to hold Jenny close more and more often as time ticks away like breath on a mirror. Finally waiting an hour or so, she gingerly knocks on Jenny’s door, and is greeted in. Mr. Self-Destruct starts picking at Vastra, as uneasiness settles over her mind. At first, it is very awkward, neither knowing what to do, or talk about. But after a few minutes of silence, Jenny kisses Vastra back. Vastra almost goes a deeper shade of green from surprise. That was how their life together began… from thief to lover.


End file.
